1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource allocation method and apparatus of a base station in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resource allocation method and apparatus that is capable of shortening an operation for updating an average data rate in a per-user scheduling metric calculation in the wireless communication system adopting a Proportional Fairness scheduler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems were originally developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services. However, the limited resource and user requirements for higher speed services in the current mobile communication systems spurs the evolution to more advanced mobile communication systems.
Meanwhile, the proportional fairness scheduler allocates resources to candidate terminals (hereinafter, interchangeably referred to as “Mobile Station” and “MS”) in descending order of the scheduling matric calculated based on the currently available data rate and the average data rate assigned to the MS.
In a system of the related art, when the average data rate assigned to an MS is to be updated, the average data rates of all MSs with and without assigned resources is also updated. If the average data rates of all candidate MSs are updated in a certain period for which the number of MSs assigned resources is small, this causes degradation of system efficiency.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a resource allocation method and apparatus that is capable of shortening an operation for updating an average data rate for use in calculating a per-user scheduling metric in a wireless packet data communication system adopting a proportional fairness scheduler.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.